Sleepless Night
by hironohime
Summary: Another LEMON fic of Rihito and Mei pairing for those who supports them and a short sequel of it.
1. Sleepless Night 1

**Sleepless Night of The Forbidden Lovers**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: This is the lemon part of my fanfic "After the Kiss Chapter 6" for those who look forward to read it (I wonder if there's anyone…). Anyway,I enjoy writing LEMON fics on Mei &amp; Rihito since they're so cute together (^o^)V. Enjoy the fic and don't forget to review (^_-). <em>**

* * *

><p>"Rihito san, are you sure that no one will be coming to the Arabian lounge." Mei whispered while looking at her surroundings.<p>

"Don't worry, I have all the door keys with me so no one will be able to enter the lounge while we are there." Rihito showed his mistress several keys attached to the key chain.

"So, you were planning on this weren't you?" Mei gave her butler a suspicious look.

"I was on a duty to clean the Arabian lounge this weekend because I lost the poker game with Nezu san and Leon. I have to admit that I'm lucky to have lost the game," he explained.

"I didn't know that you're such a pervert." Mei pinched Rihito's right arm.

"After all I'm only a man, Mei sama," he replied calmly.

Mei smiled at her butler then followed him to the entrance of Arabian lounge. At last they arrived at the artificial hot spring which is two times wider than Mei's room.

"I wonder what the school will do to this lounge since it was created only for the oily king." Mei rubbed the blue tile in front of her.

"Sister Rose said that she will rent this artificial hot spring to the students who wish to use it." Rihito placed two bags at his feet and pulled out two bath towels.

"I bet she'll make the rent fee super expensive." Mei giggled.

"And she'll buy more red wine with that money." Rihito added.

Both of them laughed out loud then they proceed their way to the dressing space to remove their clothes and got prepared to bath. Mei took a hand towel with her while skipping her way to the showering place. She sat on the small chair and was about to turn the water tap when she saw a taller figure sitting beside her.

"R-Rihito san!. Why on earth?" she immediately covered her chests and her most private part below.

"It's a mix gender bath, Mei sama so we have no choice" he smiled as he turned the water tap. Lukewarm water came out from the shower head. Rihito twisted the shower head to wet his mistress slim legs and poured some amount of body soap on his palms.

"Rihito san, I can take a shower by myself," she protested as she tried to take the shower head from his hand but he avoided her.

"I insist, Mei sama. It's a part of my birthday present, isn't it?" he smirked.

Mei has no other choice than to obey him and closed her eyes when he started to wet her hair. Rihito poured the rinse in shampoo on her head and started to rub it. Then he washed his hand before pouring the body soap for the second time and started to rub her back then moved forward to her front part. She let out a lustful moan when his fingers brushed her nipples. On the other hand, Rihito bit his lower lip to prevent himself from pinning his mistress to the floor and so on so forth.

"Please enter the hot spring first I'll join you in several minutes," he said after he rinsed her body. Mei nodded and quickly headed to the hot spring. She let out a relief sigh when she found out that the bath salt color is milky white because she doesn't need to worry about her naked body being exposed under the water. Mei walked in and sat down relaxing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mei sama." She turned her gaze away when her entered the hot spring and sat beside her.

"No problem." She whispered while keeping a distance from him.

Rihito smiled at her action before circling his hand on her shoulder and drew her closer to his body. Mei could feel her heartbeat pace sped up. She turned her head up and stared at the man beside her who was looking at his surroundings to make sure that they were not spied by anyone. His high-bridged nose, dark blue eyes, long eyebrows, fine-looking face took her breath away. It seemed like God has spent His time more than usual when He created him.

"Is there anything attached on my face, Mei sama?" His voice brought her back to reality.

"No, nothing's attached," she replied quickly and turned her look away.

Rihito smirked and placed two fingers on her jaw then turn her face to the left so they were facing each other. Mei chuckled when he kissed the tip of her nose because.

"You're so cute, Mei sama," he whispered to her.

"You are the only one who uses that word towards me," she replied while clinging on his neck and played with his raven locks.

"Really?" Rihito doubted.

"Shibata called me ugly and the rest of my friends said that I look stupid." She let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll punch that brat on the face later." Rihito claimed.

"Make sure that you don't send him to hospital." Mei laughed. Rihito smiled before leaning forward to lock his lips with hers.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Mei turned around to show her sailor-style school uniform at her room in the Ombura dormitory. She quickly changed into the custome when she arrived at her room.<p>

"Err… tempting." Rihito replied with his gaze still locked at the sexy form in front of him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she giggled. Rihito could feel a part of his body hardening when he saw how short the skirt she was wearing and her blouse was transparent that he could see clearly the color of her underwear.

"You're doing a great job, Mei sama." He took her right hand and placed it on the bulge of his trousers.

She blushed when she felt how stiff it was in her hand. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her densely. She let out a big moan and he slipped his tongue in to explore her mouth. Carefully not to break the kiss he started to zip down her blouse then her skirt. The skirt fell on the floor.

She broke the kiss and removed her blouse immediately through her head then tossed it to the corner of the room. She started to remove his blazer, undo his necktie and the button of his white shirt one by one. He shivered when she brushed her finger on the center of his chest.

Her hands went to the South and started to unbuckle his belt then unzip his trousers. She removed the white shirt and the trousers away from him so they were now wearing under wears only. Rihito lifted Mei in a bridal form then placed her gently on her bed. He undid her bra and started to give her an open mouthed kisses from her jaw then stopped at the center of her chest.

He licked the surrounding of her perked right nipple causing her to scream out in pleasure before sucking her right breast like a starving baby. He gave the same treatment to her other breast and his right hand moved to the Southern part and found her damped curls. He let go of her breast then took his necktie from the floor and began to tie up both of her hands to one post of her bed.

"It's okay, Mei sama. I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered to calm her. Rihito took a shaving cream, hand towel and shaver from the nearest drawer and started to pour some amount of the cream to his palms. He rubbed it to her curls and placed the hand towel below before he began to shave her clean. He licked one of her nipple to test her and her juices started to drip from her newly born womanhood.

He spread her legs and inserted two fingers to make sure that she is ready. She screamed out loud and started to move her hip in the same rhythm with his fingers. He took out his fingers and removed his pants to reveal his erecting manhood. Then he freed her hands from the necktie. Mei caught a sight of his manhood and gasped at the size as her body began to tremble in fear.

"Rihito san, I don't think that it'll fit in me." She muttered.

"It's okay, Mei sama I'm sure that it will fit" he claimed.

"Rihito san"

"Yes?"

"Please kiss me while you entered me." She said shyly. Rihito nodded and he leaned forward to kiss her and entered her in full force. He could feel her body jolted in surprise and several tears escaped from her eyes. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead to comfort her.

"You can move….now." She whispered weakly after a moment that seemed like forever. He swiftly complied and began to move slowly inside her. After a while he increased his speed step by step and she followed his rhythm by moving her hip. She could feel something inside her climbing up as her muscles below tightening on his manhood.

"You are so tight, Mei sama." Rihito said between his pants. Some of his sweat drops fell on her cheek. Mei could not hold on any longer that she let go of the tight knot in her belly.

"R-Rihito san….aaaaaah!" She felt herself crumbling bit by bit and her juices flowed endlessly to his manhood. Rihito kept moving inside her and soon he emptied all his seed into her womb before falling limply beside her.

"Mei sama, thank you for the birthday gift." He embraced her naked body and kissed her cheek.

"My pleasure, Rihito san," she caressed her raven locks.

"I will never ever forget this day." Rihito whispered before planting his lips on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**o Be Continued**


	2. Sleepless Night 2

**Sleepless Night 2**

**_Author's Note: I've decided to make a short sequel of this fanfic since I look forward to hear the wedding march and see little Mei or Rihito (^_-)b. _**

* * *

><p>Mei woke up lazily and stared at her sheep shaped alarm clock. She let out a relief sigh when the clock hands showed 3 am. A week has passed since she shared a lustful night with her butler. It was her first time and for her it was a fantastic experience that she has been playing the event over and over again every night in her head.<p>

At last she understood why Shiori always demanded Shinobu to share some sleepless nights together. As everyone said, there's only one way ticket to cloud nine. Mei was about to play last night's lustful event in her mind when she felt two strong arms pulled her closer.

"R-Rihito san..." She panicked when she felt a hard bulge on her lower back. Rihito didn't give her any response so she finally realized that he was desperately asking her to join him in the second round. He moved his hands upward to give a massage on both of her breasts. She let out a huge moan and she could feel dampness on her most private part.

He took her from behind when he confirmed that her body was ready. She clutched on the bed sheet for life as she felt his powerful strokes. After a while they reached their climax and both of them fell limply on the bed. Rihito rested his head on her breasts before circling his arms on her waist.

Mei caressed his raven locks as she glanced at the guy who just fell into a deep slumber. He has never asked for a second round before and she could notice desperation from his kisses. She kissed his forehead gently before she joined him on a journey to the dream world.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

It was three in the afternoon and all third grade students were gathering at the school garden enjoying their afternoon tea.

"My mom just called me yesterday and she said that she's going to adopt a baby boy from my relative who died in a car accident." Clarisse reported.

"That's so nice. I love kids!" Fujiko beamed.

"I hate kids and I think that they're dirty." Rika claimed.

"Not all of them though." Miruku protested.

"How about you, Mei?. Do you want to have kids in the future?" Clarisse asked all of sudden.

"I don't think so. I'm an only child and I really don't know how to deal with kids. I'll consider about it when I'm in my late thirties." Mei answered.

"But, it'll be difficult to have kids in late thirties." Fujiko said sorrowfully.

"I can always be the foster parents of kids in poor countries and I don't think that giving birth to children is a dream of every woman." Mei answered firmly.

"I agree with you Mei although unfortunately the major populations of this country think that married women without children are just unbelievable." Rika let out a heavy sigh.

"The government should pay attention more on increasing children day care center rather than complaining about the declining birth rate." Aoyama added.

"Yeah, it's ridiculous to be jobless and depending only on your husband's salary since no one's going to save your lily ass when he came home as a corpse." Miruku stated.

"Miruku sama, please watch your language." Daimon advised.

"Shut up, gorilla!" Miruku stuck her tongue out at her butler.

"Tell me what you think about this topic, Shibata." Nezu averted his look to Rihito. Mei secretly stared at her butler waiting for his answer.

"As my personal opinion I think it'll be a great happiness for a husband to hold his newborn child with both hands." the S rank butler answered. The crowd fell in silence while Mei bit her lips nervously.

"Sorry for disturbing all of you, ladies. It's time to go back to our dormitory." Izumi who just came out from the chapel informed her friends.

"See you tomorrow, Mei!" Miruku smiled.

"See you!" Mei waved her hand at her little friend as she left the place and proceeded her way back to the Stella dormitory.

* * *

><p>"Mei sama, I have something important to tell you." Rihito said after Mei finished changing her clothes into pajamas.<p>

"Please tell me then." She replied as she hugged her sheep shaped pillow.

"I'd like to quit my job as your butler from tomorrow." Mei dropped the pillow she has been holding to the floor. She just couldn't believe her ears.

"Do you have any reason for that?" She tried to be as calm as possible but her voice betrayed her.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." He bowed deeply at her.

"Is it because I said that I don't want to have kids in the future?" She asked anxiously. Unfortunately, he did not give her any response.

"I just can't take it so I need to know the reason why!" She insisted.

"I'm so sorry, Mei sama. I beg for your understanding." He answered. Mei finally realized that it was useless to force an S rank butler to spill everything out so she gave up.

"I understand. You may go back to your room." She replied sadly.

"I've appointed Kento to be your new butler so he'll take care of you from tomorrow." He explained.

"Good night, Rihito san."

"Good night, Mei sama."

Mei pushed the play button of her mini compo when she heard the sound of her room door being closed. She covered her face with a blanket and began to sob as Mozart's twinkle little star song filled the atmosphere. Her tears just kept falling endlessly. Her best effort to prevent him from hearing her painful sobs was to close her mouth with both hands.

She knew that he must have a certain reason of quitting his job as her butler. Someone might has sent him blackmail telling that his mistress will lose her life if he doesn't quit her job. She wanted to believe him like always but somehow she's just unwilling to accept the fact that she won't be able to see his charming smile and feel the warmth of his body anymore. Mei shed her tears and shut her eyes tightly to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Rihito had just finished packing all his things into a medium size suitcase. He put on his black coat and walked out of his room. He placed his suitcase on near the exit door and walked closer to his mistress who was sleeping at a pink four post bed accompanied by a huge stuffed bear he gave her as her birthday present last year. He kneeled down to take a better look of her.

"Ri…hi…to… san." She mumbled in her sleep and at the same time several drops of tears slipped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mei sama. I'll be back as soon as I solve the problem." He whispered before he gave her a deep bow. He grabbed his suitcase then proceeded his way out of the room. He really felt terrible for not being able to shed her tears with his hands. Rihito closed the room door behind him and walked toward a person in black suits who was waiting at the dormitory entrance door.

"Are you ready?" The man with silver hair asked him.

"Yes, grandfather." Rihito answered dryly.

Hideto took the suitcase from his grandson and walked toward a sedan type Daihatsu parked near the gate. Rihito walked slowly to the car, opened the left door and sat at the passenger seat. His grandpa who was just finished with the baggage opened the right door and sat at the driver seat. He turned the key to the right to start the engine. Rihito stared blankly at the outside scenery beyond him.

"Did you tell your mistress the reason why you quit being her butler?" Hideto stared at his grandson. Rihito shook her head horizontally.

"Do you mind to tell me why you decided to do that?"

"I just can't tell her that I have tumor in my stomach and that I won't make it through the year. It'll scare her to death." Rihito replied with a low voice.

"There's no guarantee that you won't make it through the year." The ex-butler replied.

"That's when the surgery succeeds but what if …" Rihito winced when he felt the extreme pain strumming in his stomach.

"We'll be there in half an hour so hang on." Hideto stepped harder on the gas pedal.

Rihito pulled out a light blue handkerchief from his chest pocket to wipe his cold sweat but he ended up staring at it. The handkerchief was a handmade from his mistress because she just learned needlecraft at school. It has a simple design and his initial is embroidered on it. He bit his lower lip to control the wave of emotion coming out from beneath him.

"Butlers are not robots and they are allowed to show their emotion no matter how high their rank is." Hideto claimed.

"Just don't tell anyone that you saw me in this state." Rihito replied.

"Your secret's save with me." The elder butler smiled. Rihito covered his face with both hands as he began to sob. For the first time in his life he was spilling his tears hopelessly for the only woman he loves.

* * *

><p>A month has passed since Rihito quitted his job. Mei stared blankly at a bowl of udon with two fried shrimps and spring onions as the topping.<p>

"Udon is not a scenery you can stare through your life, ugly face." Kento placed a hand on his waist.

"I know that, baka." She replied but still stiffed as a rock.

"Look, I really wish I could tell the reason why Rihito quit his job but unfortunately I really have no idea about that. He just came into my room all of sudden and told me to take care of you." He let out a big sigh.

"Never mind about that. I know that Rihito san has his own reason"Mei took her chopsticks and started to eat. She didn't feel like eating anything at all and since several weeks ago she has been feeling nauseous especially in morning. However, she wanted to show Kento her gratitude for taking care of her so she decided to eat. Mei accidentally spilled some of the udon soup on the table when she was going to take her glass.

"I'll be right back in a minute." Kento said as he ran to the kitchen to grab the dust cloth. Mei stared at her half eaten udon and recalled the old memory from the treasure box inside her mind. Rihito was always fast to clean the mess she created and he even wiped the surrounding of her mouth with his handkerchief since she isn't good with noodle related food.

He would offer her a new pair of chopsticks whenever she accidentally dropped them to the floor due to her clumsiness in less than ten seconds. He would comfort her by saying that she is doing her best whenever she got bad marks for her tests. The fresh mint smell of his after shave always calmed her down whenever she felt nervous. The fact that he's no longer around her scattered her heart into pieces.

"You may sit at your study desk while I clean the…" Kento stopped talking when he saw several drops of tears falling from her eyes.

"Mei..." He immediately threw the dust cloth away and came closer to comfort his childhood friend who was now his mistress.

"I'm so sorry, Shibata. I know it's really ridiculous for not being able to accept the fact but everything just... reminds me of him." She cried. Kento frowned when he realized that no matter how he tried to comfort her no one can be a substitute of the man she loves.

_Knock! Knock!_

Mei gasped and promptly shed her tears when he heard the knock on her room door.

"I'll get it." Kento walked toward the door and opened it.

"Good afternoon, Mei sama." Hideto greeted.

"Grandpa!" Kento yelled out in surprise.

"Shibata ojiisan." Mei stood up and bowed at the elder man standing in front of her.

"I came here to deliver this." Hideto handed a DVD disk.

"Did Rihito san tell you to do that?" Mei asked.

"Yes, he did. I shall be going from now on. Have a good day, Mei sama." He bowed at her before he walked out from the room.

"Shibata, lend me your laptop." Mei commanded.

Kento rushed his way to the butler room and came back with a black laptop in less then a minute. He placed it on the study desk and Mei linked the power adaptor to the nearest plug. Then she inserted the DVD into the DVD drive and clicked the play button when the DVD player software popped out. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw the figure of her beloved one wearing glasses and dressed in hospital pajamas. She noticed the dark rings below his eyes.

"Mei sama." Rihito said while glancing at the camera. Mei bit her lips as she listened carefully.

"It's been a while and I hope that you're doing just fine."

"Fine, my ass." Kento screamed.

"Shut up, Shibata!" Mei warned him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my reason of quitting my job. It was not your fault at all and I don't mind at all about not having children in the future." He stopped for a while and took a deep breath.

"As you can see I'm suffering from stomach cancer and although the surgery succeeded I still need to stay at the hospital for half a year more for them to see the result. If the cancer cells start to spread into the other internal organs there will be no doubt that I won't live longer than a year. So, in case I couldn't make it through I've decided to send you this video." He continued.

"I love you from the bottom of my heart, Mei sama and I missed you so much." He smiled. The screen turned black. At last, Mei understood the reason why he was desperate during that night. He was afraid that it would be the last night he could spend together with her. Mei shed her tears and immediately grabbed her purse from her study desk.

"Where are you going?" Kento caught her wrist.

"Let me go. I'm going to visit Rihito san!" She claimed.

"You don't even know where he is!"

"I'll search every hospital I can find!" She shook his hand away.

"You know what?, I have a better idea." Kento smirked.

"What?" Mei raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go to Miruku's room." He said as he dragged her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rihito tried his best to adjust his breath. He could feel his body trembling due to high fever. The pain was tearing his body apart from inside and pain killers weren't any help. They just made him drowsy every time they took effect. His parents were both inside the doctor's office to hear a brief explanation about his recent condition.<p>

"Mei…sama…" He muttered.

Everything was about to fade out in black when he felt someone wrapping his right hand. He averted his look to the person and gasped when he saw who was there.

"Rihito san." She called his name.

"M-Mei sama?" He replied awkwardly. Rihito winced in pain when he sat up on the bed.

"Please don't force yourself." Mei said as she supported his shoulders.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"Miruku helped me." She winked. Rihito smiled when a figure of smirking twin tailed raven hair little hacker crossed his mind.

"May I…. hug you?" He stated shyly. Mei blushed like crazy before nodded to his request. Rihito leaned forward before circling both arms on her shoulders and held her close tightly as if some sort of thief would come in any minute and stole her away from him. She breathed his scent which is a fine blend of disinfectant and white musk.

After a while that seemed like forever, he released her and lay back onto his bed. He didn't wear a glasses and his head was covered by a wine red knit hat. She noticed that he has lost his eyebrows and eyelashes due to the medication. His face was as pale as the hospital bed sheet and there were some bruises on his lips. It seemed like he was biting them to endure the pain of his medication.

"As you know I have a fucked up life." She paused for a second as she waited for him to scold her for using the inappropriate word. However, to her surprise he didn't say anything since he was fully concentrated in hearing her story.

"My parents died in a car accident and I have no relatives to rely on. Then suddenly a person claimed that I'm his granddaughter and he sent a butler to protect me from enemies." She continued. Rihito stared at his beloved mistress.

"The butler was treating me as if I'm an eight years old little girl. He didn't notice that I was working my ass to become a perfect mistress so that he'll look at me differently." she clenched both of her knuckles tightly.

"Mei sama, I didn't mean to…" Rihito sat up.

"I'm not finished yet." She silenced him.

"But some months ago when the butler told me he loves me and that we should start a relationship secretly I was so excited that I started to think only about my own happiness." She took his right hand and placed it on her tummy.

"I have no confidence for being a mother but if you're the father I have no doubt that we'll make it through." She concluded. Rihito's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mei sama, are you by any chance…" Mei nodded to his words and bit her lip. He hugged her waist and placed his ear on her tummy.

"It's only several weeks so you won't be able to hear any movement." She chuckled.

"I thought I could get over you when I left you but I was wrong." Rihito whispered.

"Rihito san, I don't think I want to discuss that topic ever again." She sighed.

"I'm sorry but I just want to let you know that I won't let this stupid disease take my life away." He cupped her left cheek.

"You better keep your promise." She smiled.

"Please excuse me." He leaned forward and planted his lips fully on hers.

"Ahem!" The couple instantly pushed away when they heard the coughing voice.

"Maria san, Taizo san." Mei bowed politely to her boyfriend's parents.

"Did you hear all of our conversation?" Rihito asked anxiously.

"Let me see, we were here since 'I have no confidence of being a mother'. " Taizo replied calmly. Mei covered her face with both hands in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry to have disappointed both of you and I'm ready to receive any punishment." Rihito said as he bowed as low as he could.

"Why should we punish you when you're telling us a good news?" Maria asked back. Rihito and Mei gave a confused look as they stared at each other.

"Son, we've been teaching you about how to become a good butler not a robot. I'm afraid to tell you that you were living your life like a well programmed robot until you met Mei sama." Taizo added.

"You have our blessing and I have no doubt that Kintaro sama will give his blessing for the two of you." Maria smiled at her daughter to be.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

13


	3. Sleepless Night 3

**Chapter 3**

_Several months later_

"Mei sama." Mei turned around when she heard her name being called.

"Maria san." She bowed to the blonde woman in front of her.

"I'm glad that you're here." Maria smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Mei asked anxiously.

"Well, Shunsuke kun just died this morning." Maria reported sadly. Mei's eyes widened in fear since she knew that the seven years old boy who was suffering from the same type of cancer just had his surgery yesterday.

"Does Rihito san know about this?" Maria nodded.

"I'll check on him right away." Mei said as she left the spot in a hurry heading to Rihito's room.

She stopped for a while when she arrived in front of the room door. She took a deep breath before sliding the door to the right. She saw several nurses gathering at Rihito's bed.

"What happened?" Mei asked while she walked closer to the bed.

"Shibata san has been throwing up everything he ate and his high fever still went on and on since morning." One of the nurses explained wearily.

"Would you excuse us for a while?" Mei said. The nurse nodded before telling her comrades to leave the room. She saw Rihito biting his lips as he winced in pain and his body was trembling so badly.

"Rihito san." She called him.

"M-Mei s-sama..." He responded between his harsh breath as he turned his look at her.

"I heard about what happened to Shunsuke kun." She said as she helped him rose up to a sitting position.

"H-He said that he will survive no matter what before the surgery." He muttered.

"There's nothing we can do about that." Mei whispered as she drew his head to her chest and caressed his raven locks lovingly.

"I've never been this scared before. I'm afraid to go to sleep since I might not be able to open my eyes again." He clutched the edge of her T-shirts. He could hear the sound of her heartbeat from his ear.

"Let me tell you a little secret of mine." She smiled at him. He gave her a confused look.

"You're not the only one who is scared." She whispered.

"M-Mei sama..." He muttered. She adjusted his front hair to take a better look of his face. To be honest she has never seen the look of anxiety on his face since he always managed to hide his true feeling whenever he was near her.

"Rihito san, please take a rest. I'll be at the lounge to finish my France homework." She explained. Rihito nodded to her words and lay back on his bed. Mei waved her hand before she closed the room door behind her.

Rihito clenched both of his fists to endure the extreme pain that suddenly came. He felt as if some sort of giant squeezed his body with its enormously large hand. He blinked when his vision blurred to keep conscious. Rihito was about to press the nurse call button when he heard a weak knock on the door.

"Come in." He said weakly. A man with golden hair whose height was several inches shorter than him walked in. Rihito gave a heavy sigh at the person.

"What do you want?" He asked roughly.

"You should be happy that your dearest brother is paying a visit." Kento showed an evil smile.

"I didn't ask you to come though." Rihito averted his gaze.

"Geez, can you speak politely to me for some seconds?" Kento placed a hand on his waist. Rihito shook his head horizontally as the sign of disagreement.

"Cocky elder brother." Kento complained.

"I thought…. you came here… to end my life." Rihito tried his best to adjust his breath. He winced when a new pain struck his head causing him to feel nauseous.

"Why should I?" The A rank butler replied coldly.

"Because… Mei sama will be having my…." Rihito hasn't even finished his word when Kento's fist came across. Fortunately, he managed to duck it so it landed on his pillow.

"I must admit that you really have a great reflects." Kento said with an irritated tone.

"Kento… what the…."

"I know that no matter how hard I try Mei won't love me the way she loves you so I came here to tell you that I won't forgive you if dare to lose your life to that stupid disease of yours. I've had enough seeing Mei's crying face especially when the reason of her tears was you." The blonde boy spoke out loud before he left the spot and slammed the room door behind him.

All of sudden Rihito an extreme pain on his chest. He couldn't breathe properly no matter how hard he tried and his headache just went worse as if his brain was going to explode in no time.

"Mei…sama…I'm...sorry..." He uttered before his vision fade out in black.

* * *

><p>Rihito opened his eyes and gasped when he realized that he was staring at his own body from across the room. <em>Out-of-body experience<em>, he thought. His eyes caught a figure of brown haired young girl in her school uniform wrapping his left hand with both of her hands.

"Mei sama!" He screamed out. Too bad, his voice didn't reach her.

"Rihito san, it has been a week after they that you slipped in a coma." She said sadly. He felt as if a sword pierced his heart when he saw several drops of tears fell endlessly from her eyes.

"In the past I have said that when I lost you I would continue living since I don't want to disappoint my precious ones." She continued.

"Mei….sama…" He uttered.

"However, I was wrong." Both of his eyes widened in surprise when he heard her words.

"I realized that I can't live without you so please come back and stay with me." She said between her sobs. Rihito was about responded when a girl with curly long hair walked in.

"Mei, you should eat something. I heard that you haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Rika patted Mei's shoulder.

"I don't want to eat anything." Mei replied coldly.

"It's not good for the baby."

"I don't care!" Rika bit her lip and stared at her poor friend.

"Mei." She called her. Mei turned around to face her friend but she was welcomed by a hard slap on her left cheek.

"R-Rika…" Mei caressed her bruised cheek.

"Stop acting like a child. We are now adults and you know that better than anyone!" The slant eye girl snapped at Mei.

"I'm sorry… I just… I…" Mei's words were replaced by painful sobs. Rika leaned forward and caressed Mei's hair.

"I know that you're sad because what happened to Shibata san but I don't think he will be happy to see you in this condition when he woke up." Rika continued. Mei nodded as she began to shed her tears with both hands.

"Let's go to the firs floor. Izumi and the others are waiting for us." Rika pulled Mei's hand and led her to the exit door. Rihito walked closer to his own body which was fully connected to some life supporting machines. He prayed in his heart for God to bring his soul back to his body as he lay on top of his body and closed both of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Rihito opened his eyes and stared at his surroundings. He rose up his left hand and smiled in satisfaction. His soul has returned back to his body and somehow he felt much better than before. He turned his gaze to the left and found his mistress sleeping peacefully on the side of his bed.<p>

"Mei sama." He whispered as he gently shook her right arm. Mei budged a little before she opened both of her eyes slowly.

"Rihito san!, I'll call the doctor!" Mei said out loud and was about to run to the exit door when Rihito caught her left arm.

"No, please keep it as a secret." He said.

"But…"

"Please, Mei sama. I want you to get change immediately and follow me outside."

"What if the nurses find out?" Mei bit her lower lip.

"I'll make sure that they won't find out." Rihito winked. Mei nodded and quickly got change into a black long dress since that was the only clothes she found left inside her travel bag. Rihito rose from the bed and walked slowly toward the rest room where he made a quick shave before putting on a black trouser, white long sleeves shirt and black jacket.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Mei concluded as she grabbed her hand bag nearby.

"Follow me." Rihito commanded before they left the hospital room. They managed to reach the hospital main exit door and got into a public bus. Fortunately the bus wasn't crowded so they managed to take the back seat. Mei took off the red muffler she has been wearing and circled it on Rihito's neck when she saw him trembling a little bit.

"You'll catch a cold, Mei sama." Rihito protested as he removed the muffler from his neck.

"I'm fine, Rihito san."

"It's not good for the baby."

"Well, why don't we wear it together since it's long enough." Mei claimed as she circled both of their necks with the muffler.

"Err.. Mei sama. I'm afraid I have to tell you that we have become the main attraction of this bus." Rihito said as he pointed at several passengers who giggled at them.

Mei could feel her face heated up like a boiling kettle.

* * *

><p>Mei gasped when she saw the tall building in front of her.<p>

"Wasn't this the hotel where we stayed when we ran away from the school?" She asked.

"Yes, indeed." Rihito answered firmly as he held her hand and guided her inside.

"Good evening, Sir. Do you have a reservation?" the lady at the front desk greeted.

"Yes, I'm Rihito Shibata." Rihito replied after he submitted the reservation confirmation paper.

"We've been waiting for you, Shibata san. Your room is on the 7th floor."

"Thank you." Rihito smiled before he took the card key and headed to the nearest elevator.

"Wow!" Mei screamed out happily when she entered the double room.

"Please take a seat." Rihito pulled out the chair in front of the dining table. Mei smiled as she sat at the chair. She turned her gaze to the big window beside her and admired the beautiful night scenery of Yokohama. It was the same scenery but different situation and she had to admit that she was glad to have him by her side.

"Mei sama, shall we?" Rihito lifted up his grape juice.

"Yes, please." Mei replied as she lifted up hers.

"Cheers!" Mei took a gulp of her grape juice before placing the glass on the table and started to cut her salmon steak. Silence fell between them until Rihito ended it with his words.

"Mei." He called her name daringly before he stood up.

"Yes?" Mei who just finished her desert gave him a confused look. Rihito bended on a knee before he took out a royal blue colored velvet box from his front pocket.

"Will you marry me?" He asked after he opened the velvet box. Mei gasped at the scenery of stormy good looking man and twinkling blue sapphire ring.

"Yes, Rihito san." She answered after a moment that seemed like forever. Rihito let out a relief sigh before he slipped the engagement ring into her left ring finger. He turned on the CD player near the double bed and stretched out his right hand.

"Please dance with me." He said.

"Certainly." Mei placed her left hand on his right hand. They began to dance when the music started. Everything went smoothly until Mei tripped on her own feet and fell with her back first on the bed.

"Are you alright, Mei?" Rihito asked anxiously.

"I'm…fine." Mei replied nervously since Rihito's face was only several inches from hers. Facing her rosy lips beneath Rihito could not hold himself any longer that he leaned forward and planted his lips fully on hers. Mei who didn't expect the sudden action stunned for a while but soon complied with his kiss.

"If you think that mistress and his butler can life a happily ever after than you're making a big mistake." Mei and Rihito felt their body shivered to the familiar cold voice.

"Shinobu….san…." Mei muttered when her eyes caught the figure of a tall man with a golden hair.

"It's been a while, Mei sama." Shinobu smirked as he bowed politely.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

9


	4. Sleepless Night 4

**Sleepless Night 4**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay (T-T). I've been busy searching for a new job and finally got one (^-^). Here's the last chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it! (^_-). Thank you so much for those who wrote reviews for this fic! I wouldn't have made this far without your support.<em>**

* * *

><p>"How did you enter this room?" Mei shot a look of disbelief at Shinobu.<p>

"Well, you're the one who forgot to lock the door." An evil smiled appeared at his face.

"What do you want from us?" Mei glared.

"I'm here to inform you that Shiori sama died yesterday." Mei and Rihito's eyes widened in shock.

"She jumped off the window from our apartment when I went to shop for daily goods. It seemed like she noticed that I wasn't the real Shibata Rihito." Shinobu pulled a chair and sat on it. He gave the couple in front of him a look of hatred before he took a surgical knife from his front pocket.

"Don't you dare to come closer!" Rihito stood in front of Mei and stretched his left hand as he tried his best to protect her.

"There's no way for you to win this fight, sick man. Look at you!, you're shaking." Shinobu let out a cynical laugh while he eyed his opponent confidently.

"Rihito-san, are you alright?" Mei asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Mei-sama. No need to worry." Rihito replied promptly. Mei noticed the sweat on his temple and his harsh breathing was enough to prove that he was having a high fever.

"Shinobu san, I believe that Shiori san won't be happy to see you in this state." Mei explained.

"You know nothing about Shiori sama's feeling! You're living a happy live with your butler while she suffered until her last breath!" Shinobu snapped at Mei in a loud voice. Mei gasped when she saw tears escaped his eyes.

"You have no right to yell at Mei-sama, Shinobu." Rihito stretched his tone. Shinobu gritted his teeth before he moved forward and swung his surgical knife madly. Rihito managed to duck the attack and he was about to grab Shinobu's hand when he lost balance. Rihito leaned on the nearest chair as he tried his best to stand up though he was still wincing in pain from his fever. Shinobu walked closer as he prepared to give his inveterate enemy another blow. Mei immediately blocked his way by stretching both of her hands widely.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Shiori-san and I apologize for disappointing her in the past but, I don't think that violence will solve the problem. So, let's stop this useless fight, Shinobu-san." She requested calmly.

Shinobu clucked his tongue at the smaller figure in front of him then he leaned forward. He tilted her chin up with two fingers roughly and said in a cragged voice, "I'll think of it if you give me the chance to slit the throat of your newborn as the token of your apology." Mei turned pale when she heard his hideous voice and she was convinced that Shinobu had lost his logical mind due to a large amount of hatred in his heart.

Rihito stood up and pushed Shinobu's hand away from Mei before he placed a hard punch on his face. Shinobu winced in pain before he threw his surgical knife toward Rihito. The golden batch butler tried to duck it but unfortunately it scratched his right cheek.

"Rihito-san!" Mei spoke out nervously when he saw Rihito bled from his cheek. She was about to proceed her way toward Rihito when she felt her water broke and an extreme pain struck her body. She winced in pain as she held her stomach with trembling hands. "Not now, please." She muttered hopelessly.

"Mei sama!" Rihito caught her waist to prevent her from fall then guided her to the nearest bed. Mei carefully lied on the bed and tried her best to adjust her breathing pace. Shinobu came closer before he touched Mei's bulging stomach as he examined her recent condition.

"She's having a breech baby." He claimed.

"What?!" Rihito's said, his eyes widened in shock.

"I'd be happy to help her in labor if you beg on your knees." Shinobu grinned.

"Don't…listen….to him, Rihito…san." Mei uttered weakly as she tried her best to keep conscious.

"A surgery is necessary to get the baby out but some people refuse to have it since they are afraid of the side effect. Let me tell you what happened to those who refuse to have a surgery." Shinobu smirked before he continued his words, "Those with an outstanding physical strength managed to survive but those who weren't died from exhaustion." Rihito bit his lip in anxiety when he heard the statement.

"He's… lying… There's no way that...a doctor who lost his...mind...could save his patient." Mei said weakly.

"Shut up!" Shinobu slapped Mei hard on her right cheek.

"Mei-sama!" Rihito screamed in horror.

"I'll slit her throat if you dare to come closer!" Shinobu shouted as he pointed his surgical knife to Mei's throat. Rihito had no choice but to stand still at the spot.

"On your knees, Shibata." Shinobu commanded.

"No…Rihito-san…please don't listen to him..." Mei pleaded in tears.

Rihito clenched his fists in despair and started to kneel down. All of sudden, the room door sprung open revealing several butlers and their mistresses.

"Not so fast, filthy butler!" Kento busted. Shinobu turned around and was about to throw his surgical knife when he heard a loud sound of gunshot. He winced in pain and noticed that his right hand was bleeding. The surgical knife he was holding had fell to the floor.

"Nice job, Daimon!" Miruku patted her butler on his shoulder.

"I'm flattered, Miruku-sama." The giant butler replied merrily as he flushed before he put his gun back to his pocket. Some minutes later a number of policemen entered the room and arrested Shinobu who struggled like crazy.

"You'll pay for this, Shibata Rihito and Hongo Mei! I curse the day you were born and…uhhh!" Shinobu had not even finished his words when Nezu hit his stomach causing him to lose his conscience.

"You talk too much, lad." Nezu verbalized while wiping his right hand with a handkerchief and made a grimace as if he had touched a slimy creature with bare hand.

"Nezu-chin, you're so brave and I'm very proud of you!" Fujiko beamed in joy before she circled her hands around her butler's neck.

"Well, Fujiko you owe me a nice hot massage today." Nezu winked at his mistress.

"Mei-sama!" Rihito called his mistress anxiously when he saw Mei nearly losing her consciousness due to pain and exhaustion.

"We need to bring her to the hospital right away." Miruku said tensely.

"Shibata, bring her to the heliport. Kanzaki san and Tami hime are waiting there." Nezu instructed. Rihito nodded before he lifted up Mei in bridal style and proceeded his way to the rooftop.

* * *

><p>Mei screamed in pain as she squeezed Rihito's hand for dear life. She had refused to take the surgery and had been struggling in labor for five hours. Fortunately, her baby managed to return back to its proper position after she received a medical massage.<p>

"I can see the head, Hongo-san. Push harder." The doctor commanded.

"I can't…I…" Mei muttered in pain as tears fell to both of her cheek.

"You can do it, Mei-sama." Rihito whispered as he wiped her tears with his handkerchief. Mei took a deep breath before she pushed as hard as she could using all of her strength she had left. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard a loud cry from the newborn.

"Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby girl here." The doctor gently placed the crying newborn beside Mei.

"You did a great job, Mei-sama." Rihito whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I wouldn't have made it this far without your support, Rihito-san." She replied with a weak smile. She moved her glance to the baby then caressed her cheek lovingly. The baby stopped crying and started to glance at her parents.

"She has your beautiful eyes." Rihito said daringly as he patted his daughter's head.

"And your high-bridge nose." Mei added with a smile.

"You should take some rest." Mei nodded as his advice before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Rihito silently rose to his feet then headed to the exit door. Rihito's primary doctor who was waiting outside smiled at him. "Are you ready for your final check-up, Shibata-san?"

"Whenever you are." Rihito replied firmly before he entered the examination room. It took more than an hour to finish all the examination and Rihito felt nauseous from the side effect of the medicine he took. He took a deep breath and exhaled it to prevent himself from throwing up in the room.

"It's surprising but the result proved that there are no more cancer cells inside your body." Rihito raised an eyebrow at the announcement.

"It's a mere case but miracle does exist and I know some patients who managed to overcome their disease just like you. Congratulations, Shibata-san you're a healthy man now. You just need some rest until the side effect of the medicine gone." The doctor patted Rihito on his shoulder. Rihito let out a sigh of relief before he bowed politely and expressed his gratitude, "Thank you, Doctor Yamashita. I owe you my life."

* * *

><p><em>Five years later<em>

"Dammit, Daimon! Get your ass here before I lose my patience!" Miruku yelled in rage before she pushed the disconnect button of her cellphone.

"Language, dear." Fujiko warned her junior while she tied her golden _obi_ (kimono belt).

"I told that giant to buy Japanese sake but he mistook it for a white wine." Miruku grunted.

"Hey! The groom is ready!" Kento announced happily while he dragged his elder brother who was dressed in his black kimono wedding.

"The bride is also ready and she's waiting at the changing room." Izumi said gracefully as she walked in.

"Clarisse, your idea of holding Western style wedding ceremony with kimono as the dress code is brilliant!" Miruku praised as she raised two of her thumbs up.

"I told you I'm good at arranging event." Clarisse made a peace sign with his right fingers.

"Miruku-sama! I got the sake!" Daimon raised a huge sake bottle in the air after he entered the room.

"Give it to the kitchen staffs. We need it for the dinner party afterwards." Miruku commanded briefly. Daimon gave Miruku army style salute before he ran to the kitchen.

"Shibata-san, stand there. We'll be starting the ceremony soon." Aoyama pointed at a spot in front of the altar. Rihito complied with the request and stood at the spot. Rika who was dressed in a bright pink kimono with water lily pattern took the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen please stand up and give a big applause to our beautiful bride." The entrance door of the chapel sprung open along with the Wedding March revealing the old Kintaro and Mei who was dressed in her white wedding kimono. In front of them a five year old little girl with dark brown hair walked carefully as she hold the ring pillow with her tiny hands.

"Geez, Mei's miniature has grown up." Leon whispered.

"Stop calling her miniature, she has a name and it's Ayaka." Clarisse elbowed Leon at the rib.

Rihito smiled at Mei and Mei smiled back before she entwined her arm with his then proceeded their way to the center of the chapel. Both of them nearly chuckled when they saw Nezu who was wearing a priest costume. The butler with untidy beard cleared his throat before saying, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Shibata Rihito and Hongo Mei in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Nezu moved his gaze from the audience to the happy couple in front of him. " Shibata Rihito and Hongo Mei. Do you together promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as Husband and Wife?" He asked.

"Yes, we do." Rihito and Mei replied in a chorus.

"Do you together promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?"

"Yes, we do." Nezu smiled at Ayaka who smiled back at him cheerfully before he took the ring pillow from her hands and placed it on the small table in front of the couple. Ayaka bowed politely then turned back and sat beside Rika who welcomed her with a warm smile at the front row seat. Rihito took the platinum ring with their initials engraved on it and took Mei's left hand before saying his vow, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart." Mei replied as she fought back the tears welling up in her eyes. Rihito slipped the ring into her ring finger and when he's finished Mei slipped the wedding ring into his left ring finger.

"You may kiss your bride on the lips." Nezu stretched his tone as a naughty smirk appeared on his face.

"We're in Japan, man!" Tami complained.

"Tami-hime, Japan was Westernized since Commodore Perry's black ship entered the port." Kanzaki mumbled.

Mei blushed when Rihito gently tilted her chin up and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Nezu said. Mei could no longer hold her tears of joy back that she silently sobbed. Rihito took a white handkerchief from his black kimono pocket and lovingly shed her tears. They smiled at each other before they faced the audience and gave a polite bow as their token of gratitude. The audience gave a loud applause to cherish the couple who has overcome the spectacles during maintaining their love relationship. Mei looked up to the window at the upper side of the chapel with glassy eyes and whispered in her heart, _Mom and Dad thank you for raising me up. I'm now the happiest bride on earth_.

**The End**


End file.
